Pups Fight Fire
August 26, 2013 September 11, 2013 | overall = 16 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Pit Crew" | next = "Pups Save the Treats"}} "Pups Fight Fire" is the 2nd half of the 8th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 26, 2013 in the US, and on September 11, 2013 in Canada. Marshall is going to try to break the record for the World's Fastest Fire-pup. But he accidentally broke his ladder during practice, and now he's not feeling very confident in himself. Can the rest of the PAW Patrol help their droopy pup-pal regain his fiery confidence? Marshall is going to try to break the World's Fastest Fire-pup record, which currently stands at 10 minutes. The course is made-up of an obstacle course, rescuing a stuffed cat in a tree, putting out a fake fire, and ringing the City Hall bell. But during the practice run with rescuing Cali, he breaks his ladder. Now he loses confidence in himself that his clumsiness will get in the way of his performance. Ryder realizes that Marshall needs encouragement and help to fix his ladder. Calling the pups to the Lookout, Ryder reveals that Marshall is their emergency this time. Rocky is to help find something to help repair the broken rungs on Marshall's ladder, while Marshall just has to stay focused on the competition and ignore anything else. With a catchphrase of "Do my best, and forget the rest", Marshall accepts, and they head down to begin repairs to Marshall's firetruck. Rocky finds a broom they can cut into pieces to use as new rungs to repair the ladder, and they soon have it fixed, just as Mayor Goodway calls asking about Marshall. With the ladder fixed, and Marshall panting excitedly, Ryder tells Mayor Goodway that they are on their way, then contacts Chase for a police escort for Marshall. Chase races ahead to block the intersection to let Marshall through, and soon the citizens, including Mr. Porter and Alex, head off to watch Marshall, cheering him on. At the starting line, the Hello, Adventure Bay cameraman is waiting for Marshall, and the Mayor is growing nervous and worried. Luckily, Marshall makes it, and the competition goes live. While Marshall repeats his catchphrase, the Mayor reveals that if Marshall can complete the course in 10 minutes and ring the City Hall bell in time, he'll be the fastest fire-pup ever! Marshall makes good time with the first parts of the competition, save for getting his foot caught in the tires and saying his trusty "I'm good!" to the camera, but when he reaches the beach and puts out the fire for the competition, things go bad. As Marshall hurries to finish the course and ring the bell, the cameraman accidentally knocks over a stage light, causing it to short out, and a spark from it ignites the lifeguard's chair. As the Mayor and cameraman evacuate, Marshall's firefighting instincts take over, and he puts the fire out before it can spread. The Mayor is grateful, but Marshall fears it cost him the competition. Ryder says he still has 30 seconds left, and with the pups and citizens cheering him on, Marshall goes for it. He reaches City Hall and uses his ladder to reach the bell quickly, but when he asks how he did, the Mayor sadly announces that Marshall lost by one minute. Despite Marshall failing to win the competition, the Mayor still awards him the trophy for being the Greatest Fire Pup in the World due to his heroism with sacrificing the competition to put out a real fire. Marshall is speechless, and is allowed a chance to circle the area in front of City Hall as everyone cheers for him, soon revealing to be playback of the competition on the Lookout TV, while Marshall beams with his new trophy. Soon after, Rubble announces the upcoming competition for Fastest Construction Pup, and as he and the other pups race off, Marshall trips following after them, ending the episode with Marshall's regular catchphrase: "I'm good!" *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter First Responders : Fix Marshall's ladder. : Attempt to break the World's Fastest Firepup record by doing his best and forgetting the rest. Backup Responders : Clear traffic so Marshall gets there fast. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets called for backup Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes where a member of the PAW Patrol needs help Category:2013 Episodes